BloodKitsune
by death Nightwalker666
Summary: while escaping from a mob naruto trips over a girl his age a girl with red hair and green eyes and wearing a red and black leather jacket. What changes will she bring to the Naruto world rated M for Language in later chapters.
1. Meeting

BloodKitsune

**AN - "()" is vampire speak **

**Anko is 17 in this ff**

___________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1

Meeting

"KILL THE DEMON" someone shouted.

Five-year-old Naruto ran and kicked himself mentally _I just had to run out of instant Ramen today of all days…I hate my Birthday_.Naruto thought as he darted down another alley, He knew the Hidden Leaf Village better than anyone did. Every alley, every manhole, every grill, he knew them all but now he was getting tired and was not thinking straight and turned into a dead end alley. _NO! _Naruto mentally screamed he turned and began to back away from the mob. A dark haired man walked towards Naruto Brandishing a meat cleaver.

"Please! I didn't do anything wrong I never have" sobbed the little boy

"Nothing wrong!" hissed the man "you took my daughter and wife from me monster" and continued to walk towards Naruto, who in turn kept backing away not noticing the small bundle he was nearing. Not until he tripped over it.

_This is it _Thought Naruto _I'm going to die here _he admitted to himself Naruto closed his eyes waiting for the final blow that would end him until a new voice spoke

"(What is going on)" Naruto opened his eyes to see a girl his age and in the dim light he could see she had shoulder length red hair.

"Looky here everyone we have an outsider, and a foreign one at that, we can kill the brat and blame her! And she won't understand" the man said while smirking as the mob laughed.

What happened next was a surprise to say the least. The girl chuckled before swinging her arms up as two Silver blades no more than fifty centimetres long tore from the sleeves of the jacket she was wearing. What happened next scared everyone who was in front of the girl as she emitted something that was more primal and terrifying than Killing intent. And the girl said just three words before lunging at the man with the cleaver's throat. "Are you scared?" The man's screams sounded across the village.

***

ANBU heard the scream as did the Hokage who all rushed to the scene to find a girl Naruto's age and Naruto huddled near the back of the Alley while the bloody remains of the man with the meat cleaver were scattered around the alley.

Sarutobi the third Hokage of the Village hidden in the leaves stepped towards the two children and looked at the young girl who was crying and whispering something that the Hokage could not make out "Naruto, you and your friend are going to come with me ok?" asked the Sarutobi as gently as he could. Naruto nodded and helped the girl to her feet as Sarutobi took hold of their shoulders "Inu, Boar clean up this mess and Snake come with me" the one called Inu who had silver hair that defied gravity nodded as both the Hokage and Snake vanished in a Leaf Shushin.

Inu looked at Boar "Do you think that Naruto did this" asked Inu as he picked up what he guessed was once a leg.

"No. This guy was sliced up not ripped up," answered Boar.

"The girl maybe?" Asked Inu

"Too young… It looks like Naruto has a guardian angel that has one hell of a sharp sword." Answered Boar

***

In his Office the Hokage looked at Naruto and the girl before finally speaking softly "what is your name your name little one"

"(My mother told me my name is…)" the girl started to answer but the Hokage interrupted her before she could finish

"I did not understand that little one can you speak Japanese as you seem to understand it?"

The little girl nodded before speaking again, "My mother said it was Rayne."

"Ok Rayne, now what happened in the alley?" asked the Hokage softly.

"I… I" Rayne tried before spinning round and griping on to Naruto and started to cry again.

Sarutobi and the Snake Anbu looked at the scene before them the girl with red hair in black Jeans and a red and black hooded leather jacket as she cried against Narutos black T-shirt. Obviously, they were getting no answers from her so the Hokage tired Naruto.

"Naruto what happened?"

Naruto looked at the man he saw as his Grandfather "Jiji A man threatened to kill me with a meat cleaver. When I tried to back away, I fell over Rayne here and she woke up and said something. The man then said that he would kill me and blame her, then she realised some thing that felt like that killing intent Anko-Chan uses when she helps my buy food. She then leapt at the man and killed him with the swords on her arms. She looked like she bit the man's neck and did something that made her cry.

After awhile Rayne calmed down and looked at the Hokage.

"Sir if I may?" Sarutobi nodded at the snake mask ANBU "I would like to take them both in if it is ok I know Naruto's apartment is not the best bu…"

"I agree remove your mask and let them see your face," ordered Sarutobi. The snake masked ANBU nodded and removed the mask. Doing so got a happy look from Naruto. "ANKO NEE-CHAN!" he shouted and he glomped Anko with a hug.

"When…" started Naruto

"Tomorrow Gaki I will be round in the morning to pick you up take your new friend and I will see you then" Anko said smiling at the blonde and red head before her.

"Come on Rayne lets go" Naruto said grabbing her hand as she too smiled at having a friend.

And with that, both children left through the door.

"She's a Dhampir," Sarutobi said plainly

"How do you figure that sir?"

"Her emotions for one almost like Naruto's own and the fact she bit the neck of the man who tried to ham Naruto and threatened to blame her. Her reaction at doing so shows she is indeed half Vampire."

***

Rayne and Naruto ran towards his apartment when they crashed into a man carrying a small girl who was tied up and gagged. Rayne saw this and immediately revealed her blades, the cloud Ninja thinking she was no threat tried to push her aside to get to the girl he was carrying.

"Out of my way kids that little Hyuga brat is mine, at the name Hyuga Naruto froze and took a very defensive posture near the girl. Rayne also took up a defensive stance next to Naruto her blades ready to cut the man if he tried to get near the girl.

The man lunged forwards at Rayne

***

Hiashi Hyuga rounded the corner to see the demon brat and an unknown girl standing in defensive postures over his daughter. He was surprised to see the girl had two blades ready.

When the man lunged Hiashi rushed forwards to get to his daughter when the girl took a swing and removed the mans arm. Hiashi got there in time and hit a preshure point on the neck and the man then picked up the girl and said "thank you" and headed off towards the Hyuga compound.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**AN - Rayne is only five years old in this chap so don't flame me for making her frightened of her vampiric heritage.**

**Hiashi is going to be kinder towards Naruto after he protected Hinata.**


	2. Graduation

**Don't own Naruto…Wish I did then I would be truly happy**

**AN - "()" is vampire speak **

**This will eventually be a Naruto and Rayne relationship and Hinata will just be a good friend**

___________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2

Graduation

Ten years had passed since that faithful night when Naruto and Rayne had met. The next day they had both moved in with Anko and enjoyed living with her, although Anko's blood fetish had Rayne twitching nearly every other day. Soon after they had enrolled in the Ninja Academy where they once again met the girl from that same night they met.

(Flash Back)

"You ready for this Rayne-Chan?" asked Naruto worriedly at what the coming years would bring

"Yeah I am. Hey it's that girl from the night we met" Rayne said while pointing at a lavender eyed girl their own age.

"Let's go say hi then, come on" Naruto said grabbing Rayne's hand and dragging her to wards the young girl.

The young girl in question was currently being seen off by her mother and father when, the mother saw them heading to wards her she smiled at the two who protected her daughter from the kidnapper.

"Hey um what's your name?," Naruto asked the little girl

"m…my name i…i…is Hinata" the girl answered.

Hearing this Hinata's mother crouched down and looked her daughter in the eye and said "You need to be more confident Hinata otherwise people will think you are weak do you understand?"

"Yes Reidou (Mother)"

"Hoshiko (Star(Female version)) leave Hinata alone, now you two" Hiashi said while looking at Naruto and Rayne "I would like you to be friends with Hinata. Your own confidence may rub off on her and that in turn may help her grow stronger" Hiashi explained before bowing and leaving with his wife.

(Flash Back End)

The years since joining the academy had been hard for both Naruto and Rayne because of their friendship some of the instructors had attempted to sabotage their test results. But both knew this because Rayne had taught Naruto some vampiric tricks that could be replicated using Chakra to detect any tampering.

But despite all the attempts they had each other and Hinata to help each other out which helped them get to graduation.

In the class room Hinata, Naruto and Rayne sat close together at the back of the class talking in Vampiric which Rayne had taught to Hinata and Naruto over the years they have been together.

"(So how do you think we did?)" Hinata asked who's confidence had grown in the time spent with Naruto and Rayne over the years.

"(If we played it right Hinata we should be right were we want to be.)" answered Naruto who was wearing a leather jacket like Rayne's only his had rust orange trimming in stead of red and had on a pair of black ANBU style Shinobi pants and black shinobi sandals. Also if one looked closely at Naruto's eyes you would see a slit instead of the normal round pupil as well as slightly longer fangs as well as slight tips to his ears, all this was because of an incident when he was seven. Which the trio never spoke of to those they felt they couldn't trust.

"(If it worked we will have to tell the old man how easy it is to manipulate the instructors.)" Came Rayne's voice who had suggested the plan to her two friends after their first day at the academy.

It was not uncommon to hear the three students speaking in Rayne's native language, but it always made most of the students and instructors nervous not because they did not understand what was being said, but because the accent used was dark and menacing. The only ones who were not unnerved by the strange language were Iruka and surprisingly Shikamaru, who from careful observation and always keeping one ear on any conversation had learned some of the language himself. But it was always to 'troublesome' for him to tell anyone he could understand them.

Five minutes later Iruka entered the class room followed by Mizuki, from their spot at the back of the class Naruto, Rayne and Hinata narrowed their eyes and leaked a small amount of killing intent causing the entire line of students sat in front of them pale greatly and suddenly decided they would retake the test next year and quickly left the room. This caused Iruka to sigh. _Whenever I bring Mizuki to help those three scare an entire row away. Well I will skip those who left on the register. _Thought Iruka as he began to take the register. "When I call please let me know you are here ok" ordered Iruka, before the class could speak he continued.

"Shino Aburame?" Iruka asked quickly pushing chakra to his ears to catch any reply

"yes I am here sensei" came Shino's reply.

"Choji Akimichi?"

"Here" came Choji's voice slightly muffled, and Iruka looked up to see the large boy eating a bag of potato chips Iruka smiled and continued.

"Seras Chishio (Blood)?" (AN a OC to fill out the teams later)

"here Sensei" came the voice of Seras.

"Sakura Haruno?"

"Present Sensei" came Sakura's chipper voice.

"Hinata Hyuga?"

"here as always!" came Hinata's voice Iruka looked towards her and smiled her time with Rayne and Naruto had greatly improved her confidence.

"Kiba Inuzuka?" a bark was heard. "And Akamaru"

"We're here sensei" came Kiba's slightly gruff voice.

"Rayne Ishi (Stone)?"

"…here" Iruka nodded knowing Rayne took her time to answer so it would not turn into an insult.

"Shikamaru Nara?"

"Troublesome" came Shikamaru's lazy voice, Iruka managed to suppress a groan.

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Hn" Iruka said nothing

"Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Yo!" Iruka Smiled

"Ino Yamanaka?"

"Here!" Iuka nodded

"Ok now to day is your final day as students and become Shinobi of the leaf. Now my fellow teacher here will hand out the written test good luck." said Iruka as Mizuki passed out the papers.

As Mizuki approached the back bench Naruto's natural ability to observe things noticed the subtle hand sign of Mizuki, soon Mizuki handed Naruto, Rayne and Hinata their test papers and smiled before saying "Try your best you three." the three friends nodded and as soon as Mizuki turned his back Naruto and Rayne flared their Chakra just enough to dispel the Genjutsu that was on their test papers.

Once Rayne and Naruto finished the written portion of the exam they both applied a glimmer (Vampire Genjutsu which only affects the person it is aimed at) to make Mizuki think that they had fallen for his attempt at sabotage.

Once the written test was finished Iruka stood up and addressed the class "ok every one it's time for the next stage so everyone outside for the target practice, the obstacle course and Taijutsu" with that all the students stood up and filed out of the classroom.

Once outside Rayne, Naruto and Hinata stood together while everyone else formed their own little groups.

"(So where do we want to be in target practice?)" asked Hinata looking at Naruto

Naruto thought for a moment, "(for our plan to work we have to be below the middle of the pack)"

"(The Obstacle course time?)" Hinata asked looking at Rayne this time

"(Slower than the brooding teme)" answered Rayne

"(And I say at least two minutes in the spa against Mizuki)" suggested Hinata

"(Ok make sure nothing distracts Iruka Sensei.)" said Rayne

The target practice went alphabetically with every one getting ten senbon, kunai and shuriken. Every one took there turn getting between one hundred and two hundred and fifty with only one having a score below fifty. That person being Hinata, when it came to Rayne she only hit the dead centre once for each weapon the rest hitting a no score zone on the targets which only gave her a total of thirty out of a possible three hundred mirroring Hinata's own score.

Shikamaru had his turn and scored two hundred and sixty.

Sasuke took his turn and got a perfect score and gave a smug smirk as he walked off.

Naruto score was the same as Hinata's and Rayne's despite how much he wanted to show up the Uchiha.

Ino took her go and got a score of two hundred and eighty which made her squeal and proclaim that she would be Sasuke's future wife for being nearly as good as him. This in turn lead to a round of bitching between Ino and Sakura over Sasuke's affections.

Soon came the obstacle course, again going in alphabetical order with every body getting a decent time of under three minutes, well except Sakura who took over five minutes before finally hitting the buzzer at the end to stop the clock. Hinata went next taking three minutes twenty seconds. Shikamaru's go was interesting as he managed to complete the course in three minutes even though he just walked the entire obstacle course.

As Kiba was starting his run at the course Naruto confronted his somewhat friend Shikamaru.

"How the hell did you do your run in three minutes while walking?" asked a slightly irked Naruto

"Your asking me? What a drag. Look Naruto it's easy I watched all those before me and new the timing of each obstacle and set off at the right time to avoid them all. Good luck tying with Hinata." answered Shika before walking away, leaving a shocked Naruto and Rayne who was listening also.

When Kiba finished his run with a time of two minutes thirty seconds. Rayne took her place at the start and finished the course with a time of three minutes twenty one seconds.

As she came over to her two friends Sasuke was starting his run when Hinata said in vampiric "(bet the brooding one is under two minutes)"

"(sucker bet)" both Rayne and Naruto replied

As predicted Sasuke got a time of one minute thirty gaining Naruto's irk "(wish I could show him up but we stick to the plan right?)"

"(Yep!)" Hinata said as Naruto walked off and finished the course in three minutes twenty seconds.

Iruka smirked as he noted the times down and thought _their doing it well lets see the plan for the Taijutsu _"ok everyone you all get a five minute break then is sparing with Mizuki you will be aloud to use any style you want." _lets see how many get this one._

After the five minute break they again went in alphabetical order, some used the Academy basic style while the majority used their families personal style lasting between three and four minutes. When Hinata's turn came round she to the shock everyone but Naruto, Rayne and Iruka used the academy basic but lasted only two minutes.

Kiba took his turn using his family style lasting three minutes. Rayne stood before Mizuki who gave her a smirk thinking she would be easy to defeat. When Iruka lowered his hand Rayne leapt at Mizuki using the academy basic and lasted two minutes the same as Hinata. Sasuke's turn got the annoyance of all the males as well as Hinata and Rayne because it was obvious that Mizuki took it easy letting Sasuke go the full five minutes.

Naruto's spar was hard for the blonde, because as soon as Iruka lowered his hand Mizuki went all out. Naruto to his credit managed to dodge the attacks from Mizuki lasting the planned two minutes but was winded slightly afterwards.

"(I hate him!)" Naruto said in Vampiric as he rejoined his friends.

"(Us too he goes all out and slips in those advanced moves to try and catch us out.)" Hinata replied as Naruto caught he breath.

Rayne looked thoughtful for a moment, "(Guys seeing as no one else will see I suggest showing some of our better skills for the Ninjutsu test)" Rayne said as she glared at Mizuki

This got feral grins from Hinata and Naruto as they looked at Mizuki as well who had just defeated Ino, who had lasted a full four minutes.

Iruka noted her time and spoke up "ok everyone you have two hours for lunch be back here by then and we move on to the Ninjutsu portion of the test which will be held in private.

Naruto and co arrived at Okami's Dumplings and each ordered a different set, while they were eating they discussed in Vampiric so it could be kept secret which Jutsu's they would use.

"(I will use the Blood Clone, will Henge into Iruka, the Kawarimi and my Kirigakure no Jutsu.)" Naruto motioned for one of the girls to go next.

"(I will use the basic Bunshin, Henge into Mizuki, the Kawarimi and my Hakke Shou Kaiten)" Lsted Hinata who looked at Rayne

"(I will use the Blood Clone, Henge into Anko-Nee Chan, the Kawarimi and my ketsueki kabe no jutsu (Blood wall Technique))" listed Rayne as her choices.

Once the two hours were over Naruto, Rayne and Hinata sat at the back of the classroom waiting their turns when their friend Kiba sporting his headband approached them.

"Hey party at mine tonight if you pass even if ya don't you can still come. If you want to that is?" Kiba said to his friends.

Naruto looked at Kiba and smiled "Pass or fail we will be there Kiba" Kiba smiled and dashed off to invite the others.

As the time passed Naruto and his friends each took their turns earning their headbands, Naruto wore his round is waist like a belt, Rayne wore hers round her forehead and Hinata wore hers loosely round her neck. Each vowed though to replace the cloth with their favourite colour later.

As they thought they Rayne and Naruto did not miss the glare from Mizuki as Iruka gave his final speech to the class.

"Congratulations to all of you for graduating now be sure to have your Ninja ID's to the Hokage by Thursday and then be here Friday for your team placements. Oh and be sure to congratulate Sasuke for becoming the Rookie of the Year, dismissed" Iruka said as everyone started to leave the classroom.

As the students who passed left the building Naruto, Rayne and Hinata found Anko and Hinata's Mother waiting for them.

Naruto and Rayne ran and glomped the women who they saw as a big sister "WE PASSED!" both said in unison, Hinata glomped her mother and had said the same thing. "Good, now come on Naruto we will get you and Hinata a weapon as a congratulation gift" said Anko who spotted Hinata look at her mother who nodded in approval.

"Be sure to show me and your father what you chose so we can get you a tutor." Spoke Hoshiko and Hinata nodded as she ran off with her friends.

"I will but I may be spending the night at Naruto's because we are invited to a contradictory party at the Inuzuka complex tonight" answered Hinata

"Ok Hinata I will let your father know now go and have fun" Hoshiko answered as Hinata went off with Anko, Rayne and Naruto. __________________________________________________________________________________

**Well there ya go next up team placements and final tests my main team is decided so I would now like suggestions on who should be Naruto, Hinata and Rayne's Sensei. I may use Tsume Inuzuka but I would like suggestions.**


	3. Placement

**Don't own Naruto or BloodRayne…Wish I did then I would be truly happy**

**AN - "()" is vampire speak **

**This will eventually be a Naruto and Rayne relationship and Hinata will just be a good friend**

* * *

Chapter 3

Placement

Naruto, Rayne, Hinata and Anko arrived at the only weapons shop in Konoha that would allow both Rayne and Naruto too buy good quality merchandise. The reason for this was because the owner of the store was the mother of one of their friends, that friend being one Tenten.

"Hey Tenten we did it!" shouted Naruto when he saw his friend behind the counter indicating that today was her day off.

"Good to hear guys. So Anko-san are you going to keep that promise?" asked Tenten after congratulating her two friends.

"Yep. Naruto, Hinata go pick something out you would like. Rayne I know you have an order placed so see if it is ready." said Anko as she went to look at some exotic looking kunai.

Rayne in the mean time had walked up to Tenten and looking her dead in the eye and with a very feral grin asked. "So are my Babies finished?"

"Yes. Mum just finished them this morning." answered Tenten as she knelt behind the counter and brought up a wooden case and placed it in front of Rayne who quickly opened it and lifted out one of the blades within.

"Three feet in length, and three inches in diameter. Silver coated with seals to keep the silver from chipping and a seal to keep the blade sharp. Various holy seal and both blades tempered in Holy water as per your request… interesting design Rayne." explained Tenten as Rayne inspected the blades.

"Yep just like there little sisters" Rayne said with a smirk and placed the blade back in there case and took it before going to find Naruto as she had already paid for the blades when she had ordered them six months ago.

Meanwhile else where in the store Naruto had found what he wanted, much to Anko's surprise who had been watching.

"Hook Swords? May I ask why Naruto-Kun?" asked Anko as she raised an eyebrow.

"There different Nee-Chan and I wanted something to complement Rayne's wrist blades." Answered Naruto who was already planning on putting a seal on them to keep them sharp and maybe a few holy seals as well.

Hinata in the meantime was originally looking for a bow staff made from Chakra conducting metal had instead seen something else. Reaching out Hinata took a scythe off the shelf. The shaft was about six feet tall made from a single piece of Chakra conducting material on the back of the blade was a wolfs head carved from Onyx in such a way that it appeared that the wolf was swallowing the blade. The blade it's self was made from a light but incredibly strong steel. Which according to the scythe's label was folded five hundred times and tempered in a vat of sacred wine.

Hinata did not notice Anko and Naruto as they came over to her to see if she had found anything she liked. Both stared as Hinata admired the scythe before Anko spoke up "I swear, you three have the strangest tastes in weapons. I mean come on, Wrist blades, Hook Swords and a Scythe. Oh well it's your choice, come on then time to pay then you three can get ready to go to Kiba's party."

"Ok nee-chan but first we want some new material for our head bands in our favourite colours. Naruto said as he, Rayne and Hinata grabbed some cloth in their respective colours. Red for Rayne, rust orange for Naruto and dark lavender for Hinata.

"Slap me thrice and hand me to my Kaa-san, is it just me or did you three have your whole graduation planned out. But it's fine, I will attach the plates while you three get changed for the party. Now lets pay." Proclaimed Anko knowing she would have to have a talk with her little brother and sister later.

***

Meanwhile at the other end of the village within the Hokage Tower, Iruka had just entered the Hokage's office to give him the performance papers as well as the team suggestions.

"Ah Iruka, I take it that your class has graduated?" Asked Sarutobi.

"Apart from a select few, yes" Answered Iruka.

The Hokage sighed "Let me guess Mizuki and KI." stated Sarutobi

"Yes Sir" Answered Iruka honestly.

"It can't be helped. Now on to the business at hand. Who are this years Rookie of the year, top Kunoichi and the dead last of the class?" asked the aged Hokage.

Sasuke Uchiha is this years rookie of the year and Sakura Haruno is the top Kunoichi. The dead last position is tied between Naruto Uzumaki, Rayne Ishi and Hinata Hyuga." answered Iruka

"Very good… Now the truth Iruka." Ordered Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Iruka's smirk spoke volumes to the Hokage. "Well it's Naruto who is the Rookie of the year, both Hinata and Rayne are tied for top Kunoichi of the year while Sasuke Uchiha is the dead last due to the fact that he shows off too much. I would not be surprised if he is easily defeated by one of his classmates in the near future." Explained Iruka.

"Thank you for the report Iruka now do you have the team suggestions?" asked Sarutobi to which Iruka nodded then handed the Hokage the list he had compiled.

Looking over the list the Hokage nodded. "I approve Iruka and will bring you the final list by Thursday, dismissed." said Sarutobi

***

Friday did not come fast enough for those that had graduated earlier in the week. In that time both Naruto and Rayne had somehow managed to impress the Hokage's grandson that he proclaimed them his rivals. Naruto had blamed the situation on the bonk on the head that Rayne had given him, while Rayne blamed Naruto's threat that he would kick Konohamaru's butt even if he was the Hokage's Grandmother.

Rayne and Naruto walked towards the academy for the last time where they saw Hinata waiting for them wearing her large coat and black pants with blue Shinobi sandals .

"Hey guys ready for team placements?" Hinata asked when Rayne and Naruto came up to her

"(You bet we are, after all we are the best at hiding our skills)" answered Rayne in vampiric

"(That we are Rayne, I wonder what everyone will think of our new toys when they see them in the future?)" asked Naruto

"(Who cares what they think, there our weapons and no one else's.)" answered Rayne.

"(Good point)" returned Hinata

Hinata and Naruto nodded at Rayne's statement. "So lady's…Shall we?" Both Hinata and Rayne nodded as all three passed through the academy gates for what they hopped would be the last time. Heading straight to their old classroom all three were curious as too who would be their team-mates secretly hoping that they would be put together.

***

Ten minutes and one Demon Head jutsu later Iruka read out the teams "Ok everyone congratulations on passing the exam I will now read out your teams. Team one will be…,Now Team Six will be Naruto Uzumaki, Rayne Ishi and Hinata Hyuga, your Jonin instructor is Tsume Inuzuka" suddenly Kiba felt a chill and looked back to see his three friends grinning and he just knew they were going to get as much embarrassing info on him as they could.

Quickly Iruka coughed getting everyone's attention again then continued speaking "Ok Team Seven will be Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno you are to report to the council chamber where your third team-mate and sensei are waiting" with that Sasuke and Sakura stood and left the room.

"Ok team eight will be Kiba Inuzuka, Seras Chishio and Shino Aburame your Jonin instructor is Kurenai Yuhi. Team Nine is still in rotation from last year, and finally Team Ten will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akamichi your Jonin Instructor is Asuma Sarutobi. Now are there any Questions?" asked Iruka.

It was Ino who raised her hand. "Yes Ino" said Iruka

"Iruka Sensei why are the three dead lasts on one team? No offence guys" asked Ino hoping her friends did not take it the wrong way by the nods she got they didn't but Ino knew a prank would now be in her future for the insult.

"In truth Ino we do not in reality think that Naruto, Rayne and Hinata have even shown their true skill set. Seeing as how every time they have taken the obstacle coarse they were close in times and how they could always hit the targets bulls eyes with the three main weapons on the first shot but miss the rest" answered Iruka. This revelation got looks thrown towards the three mentioned students and when the class thought about it they knew that what Iruka said was true.

"now if there are no more questions you are all dismissed for lunch but be back in an hour to meet your senseis." explained Iruka soon the students were making their way to leave the class room when there was a shift in the air and everyone noticed that Rayne Naruto and Hinata were missing. _Damn I hope those three at least pass their Sensei's test not one Genin here noticed that they shushined away _thought Iruka with a smile on his face

* * *

**And there's the end of chapter 3. Sorry it took so long **


	4. Tsume Sensei

**Don't own Naruto or BloodRayne…Wish I did then I would be truly happy**

**Alright first things first. **

**One, who here on thinks that Kushina is alive? Well I do and now that the phoney Hokage that was Danzo is dead and his root division seem to be free of his tongue seal we may have some interesting things come to light. Like that maybe Kushina is a prisoner of Danzo, and that she was a third part of Danzo's plan to get Naruto under his control. **

**Two, will Naruto ever be promoted to Chunin or will he in some fluke like event be aloud to skip Chunin and go straight to Jonin? I mean come on in the Chunin exams he defeated not only Gaara but also Neji the previous years rookie of the year. Yet Mr too lazy for his own good gets promoted AND HE GAVE UP! I bet the Konoha council had something to do with that by keeping the recommendations for Naruto's promotion hidden from Tsunade.**

**Three, now that Killer Bee and Naruto are stuck together will Naruto discover the secret that Yugito, Killer Bee and the some of the others had to control their tailed beasts chakra? I hope so because it would be so f***ing cool to see Nine and Eight tails battling together against Madara.**

**Four, when will Naruto take his thumb out of his arse and sit down and talk to Hinata about her feelings for him? I mean come on he returns to the village after defeating pain and all he does is hug her and say 'thank you' and it's all hunky dory… I think not. So this needs to be resolved first before the final battle.**

**Five, I have a god awful feeling that Naruto is going to end similar to Final Fantasy the Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates (for any of you who have played this one you know what I mean) **

* * *

Chapter 4

Tsume Sensei

After a Ramen lunch and a quick spar using Taijutsu only. The Genin of Team Six sat waiting in their old class room waiting with the others for their Jonin instructors to arrive. Soon the door opened and eight individuals entered all but one of which were wearing a jonin vest.

The Genin of Team Six immediately recognised Tsume Inuzuka, who as soon as she spotted her team gave the three a very feral grin. "Alright the Gaki's who are on Team Six are with me." shouted Tsume.

Hearing this Naruto, Rayne and Hinata stood and left following their sensei.

Half an hour later found Team Six arrived at Konoha Lake and saw a large black dog with a eye patch over it's right eye and it's left ear missing waiting for them they recognised it as Kuromaru.

Turning Tsume addressed her team. "Ok pups let's start with introductions things like, likes, dislikes hobbies, favourite foods and dreams. Any questions?"

"Could you give us an example Sensei?" asked Hinata.

Tsume shrugged her shoulders "I guess. My name is Tsume Inuzuka. I like my family or Pack as we say in the Inuzuka clan, I also like those who are loyal to one another. I dislike cats or any other kind of feline. My hobbies are hunting and talking to Kuromaru. My favourite food is red meat and my dream is for my son Kiba to develop some common sense." explained Tsume who smiled at her Genin as they snickered at her dream knowing that Kiba had no common sense.

"Ok Naruto your turn. Oh and by the way the Hokage has explained yours and Rayne's situation so you can speak freely." explained Tsume who saw that Rayne and Naruto nodded to her while Hinata smiled knowing her friends wouldn't have to hide who they were from their sensei.

"Ok sensei but I will not revile how I became what I am until we can trust you more." explained Naruto and Tsume nodded, understanding how these three were a pack in their own right.

"Right. I'm Naruto Uzumaki a hanyou fox . I eat bone marrow to maintain my abilities and keep them at full strength. I like my friends. I dislike those who hate people just because they are different. My hobbies include gardening and pulling pranks, my favourite food is Ramen. My dream is to replace Ibiki as the head of the ANBU torture and interrogation department." and Tsume was slightly surprised at the dream but considering who helped raise him it should be expected.

"Ok my Name is Rayne Ishi I like someone in the village and it's not Sasuke. I hate fuckers who call me fox whore because I'm friends with Naruto and I also hate those who try and hurt Naruto and Anko-Nee. My hobbies are sword play and helping Naruto-kun with his pranks. My favourite food are Okami's Dumplings and Pig's blood which I need to keep my own powers at full strength. My dream is to find and gut my father for what he did to my mother" answered Rayne with a growl.

Tsume nodded not at all surprised at the dream considering what Rayne was. What was a surprised was that Naruto and Hinata had growled as well.

"Ok my turn… I'm Hinata Hyuga. I like my two friends I hate the cage bird seal of my family. My hobby is creating medical creams. My favourite foods are Dango, Ramen and Dumplings. My dream is to be more help to Naruto and Rayne." answered Hinata.

"Hinata how many times do we have to say this you are help enough. We know you want to do more but you do enough as it is." Naruto said and Hinata nodded sadly then found her self in a hug from her friends.

"No tears Hinata. Remember our promise when we were seven?" asked Rayne

"We don't cry unless it's tears of happiness or we are truly sad." answered Hinata who relished in her two friends embrace.

"ok pups go have fun for the rest of the day. I have explained to the Hokage that I will not be giving you three the survival test that the other teams will be receiving because I know from Kiba and Anko that you three already know how to act as a team. So instead meet at Training Ground Six tomorrow at eight AM and we will do some team trials for the day then start missions the day after." Explained Tsume.

{AN: I will possibly be doing some thing like this in other fics considering I think if a Genin Cell know about team work they shouldn't need to do this test as it would be a waste of time for them and the jonin instructor}

The three Genin nodded before they vanished in a shushin. This caused Tsume to smirk _Oh yeah I have a perfect team for tracking, Interrogation and assassination_ . Thought Tsume before she her self shushined away.

_***_

Hinata, Naruto and Rayne appeared near Okami's Dumplings. "Ok girls what shall we do for the day?" asked Naruto.

"Well you two need to add those seals to your weapons so lets work on them" said Rayne who saw Hinata and Naruto nod.

Later found Hinata and Naruto sat at a work bench in the apartment that Rayne and Naruto shared with Anko. Before them lay their respective weapons a scriber in their hands and were carefully scratching their chosen seals onto both sides of their weapons blades. Once they were done they pricked their fingers and dripped blood onto the seals before placing a Chakra laced hand over each seal backing the blood into the seals and activating them.

"Phew. Well that was worth the effort" said Naruto

"You said it Naruto." said Hinata who grabbed her scythe then sealed it away in the storage seal on her wrist. "Well I have to get going father has hired an instructor who will be showing me the finer points of wilding a scythe" explained Hinata

"Ok Hinata see you tomorrow" said Naruto while Rayne nodded.

Once Hinata had left Rayne leapt at Naruto and gave him a deep passion filled kiss. Naruto was shocked at first but soon returned the kiss with as much passion as Rayne. After several minutes the two pulled away panting heavily.

Naruto gave Rayne a goofy smile "So what brought that on Rayne-Chan?" asked Naruto

"Got tired of waiting. So I just decided to let you know how I really feel about you." answered Rayne.

"Anko-nee chan's going to tease us something silly" said Naruto

"Don't care I just want you to know I've fallen for you Naruto Uzumaki" responded Rayne

"I fell for you a long time ago Rayne Ishi" said Naruto as he pulled Rayne on to his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist.

***

When Anko arrived home that evening after a long day of interrogations. She smiled at the sight of Rayne and Naruto still sat on the sofa asleep in each others arms.

_It's about damn time._ thought Anko as she got a large blanket out and covered the two. She then went and got changed before she went out to see Ibiki and Kurenai to tell them that they owed her Fifty Ryo.

* * *

**Well here's Chapter four done with as always let us know what you think via a review.**


	5. C Rank

**Don't own Naruto or BloodRayne…Wish I did then I would be truly happy**

**AN - "()" is vampire speak **

**Ok thinking about the Uchiha Clan Massacre I find it hard to believe that Saskue was the only child in the entire clan, I mean come on what kind of clan is like that we know that in the Hyuga clan there were three young children at the time of the massacre Hinata, Neji and Hanabi. Has anybody else noticed this cause I doubt that Itachi would be so heartless as to murder innocent children while they sleep. **

* * *

Chapter 5

C-Rank

It had been a month since Team Six had been doing their team training usually intermittent between two D-Rank missions a day. Currently Team Six were getting their latest D-Rank Mission.

"Ah here you go finding Tora. Sorry but it's the only available mission." explained the Hokage.

The Genin of Team Six mealy shrugged their shoulders.

"Don't worry Jiji, we don't mind that mission" explained Naruto

From her position behind her team Tsume snorted. "You pups are the only team to ever like that mission" said Tsume as she took the mission scroll. Her comment got sheepish grins from the Genin knowing she was right.

"Let's go!" proclaimed Hinata as Team Six left the office.

Once they were gone Iruka who was acting as the Hokage's assistant for the day turned to the Hokage. "Lord Hokage did something happen between Naruto and Rayne? I'm just curious as this is the first time I've seen them since they graduated." asked Iruka before explaining why he asked.

"Yes Iruka. The day of team placements Rayne and Naruto confessed their feelings for each other." answered Sarutobi

"It took them long enough." mumbled Iruka who would be paying Anko Fifty Ryo seeing as he said they would be Chunin by they time they confessed.

Meanwhile Team Six just set the fastest time ever in the history of the Tora mission. This was because no sooner had they stepped outside had Tora appeared and leapt into Hinata's arms shivering.

"Well that was easier than last time" came the voice of Kuromaru.

"Yup but I was looking forwards to the chase" commented Rayne.

"Well let's go get paid" said Tsume

"So what was that, about ten seconds?" asked Naruto

"More like five" said Hinata as Team Six turned and re-entered the Hokage Mansion.

In Hinata's arms Tora the cat laid thinking. _That's it from now on I'm hiding in the vent above the office. That way I can appear when ever these three are assigned to find me._

When Team Six entered the Hokage's office they immediately handed Tora over to the Daimyo's plump wife who proceeded to smother the poor cat.

When Sarutobi saw who had entered his office he mentally sighed _I really need to stop giving them the Tora mission. But they are the only team who don't mind performing it_. "Very good Team Six here's the mission pay" said Sarutobi.

It was at that moment that Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno barged into the Office.

"I want a higher ranked mission" said Sasuke with all the arrogance of an Uchiha. All the while Sakura was nodded in agreement with him.

Saskue and Sakura was soon followed lazily by two more people, one was a pale looking boy with short black hair and what Naruto believed was a very disturbing choice of clothes for a boy to wear. The other was a tall man with gravity defying hair in the standard Jonin unifom with the addition of a face mask and a slanted headband covering his left eye.

"Lord Hokage please forgive Sasuke and Sakura for their rudeness." said the man bowing and hoping that the actions of his two students didn't get them a all expenses paid trip to Ibiki's office.

"As long as it doesn't happen again, I will let it slide. Though should it happen again they will be seeing Ibiki for insubordination." Explained the Hokage. "Now what's the problem Kakashi?" asked the Hokage as kindly as he could although Team Six could here the anger in his voice still.

"Well you see Lord Hokage my team feels that D-Rank missions aren't enough of a challenge and I would like to formally request a C-Rank mission sir" Explained Kakashi.

Sarutobi frowned for a moment before he spoke. "Only on one condition that you take Team Six with you . And that is only if Tsume feels that her team is ready, as I have two C-Rank missions in the same area. Tsume do you feel your team is ready?" explained Sarutobi before asking.

Tsume took less then a second to think about her answer "My team is more than ready"

Sarutobi nodded then looked at Iruka. "Iruka could you fetch the client please while I explain the mission parameters to both teams."

Iruka nodded then left the office.

"Now Kakashi your team will be protecting a bridge builder from Wave Country by the name of Tazuna while he completes his bridge, Team Six will assist you once their own mission is complete." explained Sarutobi and Kakashi nodded in understanding

"Tsume, Team Six will be heading to Wave to deal with a dangerous threat that has appeared in Wave. Apparently a large and very deadly wolf has been terrorising the people of Wave. Your mission is to seek and destroy the wolf before it harms anyone else. I apologise for giving your team this mission what with your clans affinity to dogs but…" explained the Hokage

Tsume nodded sadly at the Hokage "I understand it will be done milord" she said and bowed respectively.

It was at that moment that Iruka returned. Following Iruka was an elderly man who instantly sent Naruto, Rayne and Tsume to the nearest window because of the stench of stale Sake that surrounded the man.

The man looked round "Six? Why do I have to be protected by six snot nosed brats." asked the man with a drunken slur.

"Tazuna-san I assure you the two team will be enough to protect you till you arrive in Wave where Team Six will handle your wolf Problem, while Team Seven continues to protect you." Answered the Hokage calmly.

Tazuna nodded but the way he nodded caught Team Six's attention.

"Ok Tsume have your team meet us at the main gate in thirty minutes" said Kakashi and team six nodded. Kakashi then faced his own team. "Pack enough equipment for three weeks." Kakashi ordered his team who all nodded then left.

As team six left Sarutobi asked Tsume to wait. "Tsume I want you evaluate the current level of Team Seven throughout this mission. You are not to let Kakashi know do you understand?" Ordered the Hokage, Tsume nodded and left.

Once outside she found her team waiting looking at her team she addressed them. "You all noticed how the client nodded right?" Tsume asked her team and all three Genin nodded.

"Good pack for a tough mission as well as enough equipment to last three weeks" ordered Tsume

Hinata, Rayne and Naruto nodded before dashing off to their respective homes to pack before Tsume dashed off to hers

* * *

**Well here's Chapter Five done with as always let us know what you think via a review.**


	6. HELP!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

SoulEmbrace2010

RAW666

akuichimonji

deathNightwalker666


End file.
